Ek: Evolutions
10th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben unlocks Ek! Plot (Ben): FALALALALALALALA (Gwen): BEN! HEX IS ATTACKING THE TOWN! (Ben): OK LET'S GO! Gwen, Ben and Kevin ran to the Mr. Smoothy. Hex was attacking. (Ben): Who are you? (Hex): You don't remember me? I AM HEX! (Ben): EX? (Hex): Hex. (Ben): FLEX? (Hex): HEX. (Ben): K'NEX? (Hex): HEX!!!!!!!!!!! (Ben): Abraham Lincoln? (Hex): THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! LET'S BATTLE ALREADY! (Ben): (transforms into Ek) WOAH A NEW ALIEN! (Hex): What kind of alien is this? (Ben): WHAT SHOULD I NAME HIM? (Kevin): WILL YOU JUST BATTLE HEX? (Ek): HUH... Kevin was talking to Hex probably. He's telling him to battle me. Which means this alien's name is...EK! (Hex): YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE. (Ek): I don't have to. I'm a pineapple platypus. Ek jumped up. He fired some spoons in Hex's face. Hex fired energy beams, but Ek reflected them to Hex. Hex flew backwards and crashed. Then Ek jumped over there, and fired a pineapple in Hex's face. (Hex): ARGH! I HATE PINEAPPLES! I WILL GET MAH REVENGE (disappears) (Ek): WOOT! I LUV ZIS ALIEN! LATERS Gwen, Kevin, and Ben were fighting Sevenseven. (Ben): HI SEVENSEVEN (Sevenseven): Flrghtertrasrart! (Ben): What? (Sevenseven): Klfgafsgfdfkjk! (Ben): TALK NORMALLY (Sevenseven):Sorry I was just clearing my throat. (Ben): (transform) EK! WOOOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOT (Sevenseven): A LF? (Ek): I'M GONNA KILL YOU Ek jumped, and summoned a platypus wave. The platypuses jumped on Sevenseven, and Ek fired pineapple juice. P (Ek): DRINK ZE PINEAPPLE JUICE! DRINK IT! MWAHAHAHA (Sevenseven): NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO FLAGHARGAGFSHAGFSD (Ek): EK FOREVER (Kevin): Ben, this alien is stupid. I mean seriously, PINEAPPLES? PLATYPUSES? (Ek): Pineapples are random, but it doesn't change the fact that they hurt you in the face. (Kevin): -______- Meanwhile, in space, a spaceship full of Ekbeaters and Balloonisians. They looked at Earth. (Balloonisian): OMG A LF! LET'S KILL HIM! (Ekbeater): YES! GENERAL LFHATER, ATTACK THAT LF! The spaceship started landing near Earth. Ben, Gwen and Kevin were walking down the street. (Kevin): Ben, this is just plain stupid. You can't turn into that alien everytime! Vilgax is way too powerful against him. (Ben): BUT HES EPIK (Kevin): He's just plain weird. You can use other aliens. SUDDENLY, A BUNCH OF BALLOONISIANS AND EKBEATERS FELL DOWN FROM A SPACESHIP. (Gwen): Balloons? (Kevin): SERIOUSLY? (Ekbeater): Where is the Lf? We saw him a few minutes ago. (Gwen): Why do you want him? (Balloonisian): TO KILL HIM! Balloons are the natural weakness of the Lf! (Ben): LET'S KICK YER BUTT (transform) EK! (Balloonisian): THE LF! ATTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK The Balloonisians and Ekbeaters ran towards Ek. Ek fired spoons, but it didn't hurt them. The balloons touched him, and Ek started to swell. (Ek): I... don't feel.. so good... (Gwen): BEN! Gwen popped some balloons, and Kevin did too. (Ek): I... am about.... to die.... I must evolve to survive.... (evolves) ULTIMATE EK!!!!!! (Balloonisian): AHH! HE HAS EVOLVED! (Ultimate Ek): That's right. Ultimate Ek fired pineapple spikes everywhere, popping the balloons. Then he dug underground using the spoons, and popped out. He fired platypuses from his hands, and blew up a bunch of balloons. A Balloonisian flew back up into the spaceship. (Balloonisian): GENERAL LFHATER! THE LF HAS EVOLVED! (General Lfhater): OH GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE! SET THE EVOLUTION RAYS! A laser shot out of the spaceship, and the Ekbeaters evolved. (General Lfhater): Oh, and send some Hamburgers. The Ballloonisian came with a plate full of hamburgers. (General Lfhater): I MEANT THE SPECIES STUPID! A bunch of Hamburgers came falling from the spaceship. (Kevin): Are you supposed to be more powerful? (Evolved Ekbeaters): Yes. (Kevin): Because you look absolutley RIDICULOUS. (Evolved Ekbeaters): HEY! (Gwen): You know it's true. YOU KNOW THAT TOO, ULTIMATEHERO. (Kevin): NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. (Gwen): Sorry Kevin. I had to do that. Ultimate Ek started swelling again. (Ultimate Ek): NO... CHEESEBURGERS... TOO POWERFUL.... (fires pineapple trees) DIE STUPID ALIENS! (Gwen): ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS. (Kevin): He's weak to cheeseburgers when evolved? (Ultimate Ek): I MUST EVOLVE.... (evolves) INFINITE EK!!!!!!!! Infinite Ek blasted platypuses, created pineapple waves, firedpineapple trees, and even shot feiry pineapples. He grew enormous, and teleported some spaceships into the pineapple universe. (Infinite Ek): ME MUST KILL ALL BALLOONS AND CHEESEBURGERS! Hamburgers turned into dust, and Infinite Ek fired a huge eyebrow to destroy some other spaceships. (General Lfhater): EVOLVE... ALL EKBEATERS... TO THE MAXIMUM!!!!!!!!!! All Ekbeaters become infinite. They teleported Infinite Ek to Mars, and danced tango, and farted. Infinite Ek covered his eyes, but they shot exploding balls, and his eyebrows started burning. He saw them tangoing, and started turning into dust. (Infinite Ek): THE.... FINAL.... EVOLUTION.........(evolves) SUPERDUPER AWESOME ULTIMATE EK! (Infinite Ekbeaters): NUUUUUUUU All of them disappeared in a poof. Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek jumped back to Earth, and destroyed General Lfhater's spaceship. (General Lfhater): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (floats away) I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Ben reverted back through all evolutions. (Ben): That was fun. (Gwen): Ek is seriously powerful. (Ben): I LUV HIM! (Gwen): But you should still use other aliens. (Ben): Yeah... okay. Let's go home. They started walking home. THE END! Aliens Used *Ek (x3) *Ultimate Ek *Infinite Ek *Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek Villains *Hex *Sevenseven *General Lfhater *Ekbeaters *Evolved Ekbeaters *Infinite Ekbeaters *Hamburgers *Balloonisians Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force